O-Ed Eleven
"O-Ed Eleven" is the 18th episode of Season 3 and the 70th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find a treasure map in Eddy's Older Brother's room and set out to find the supposed treasure where the X marks the spot. Plot Eddy's always been a bit of a tease and today is no exception as he taunts his friends about possibly visiting his somewhat legendary older brother's bedroom. This time around though, there seems to be no catch as Eddy really does come up with the goods and the three awe-struck Eds soon find themselves standing in the suburban equivalent of Eldorado! It seems Eddy's brother was one unique character if the room decor is anything to go by! In the midst of his admiration clumsy Ed somehow manages to break a winner's trophy but Eddy's frustration soon turns to delight as a map falls out of the trophy and he realizes it's the map that leads to his brother's buried treasure. Unfortunately the map is as unique as the brother and it's going to take even Edd some time to work it out. He tells the other Eds to meet him at his house in an hour. After Edd leaves Eddy asks Ed what are they supposed to do for an hour. Ed says he has an elastic with him, but Eddy does not care. While Eddy has his back turned, Ed stretches the elastic before letting it go which causes it to hit Eddy right when the scene fades to black. An hour later Eddy and Ed high-tail it back to his house to see what he's made of the map and - horror of horrors- the guilt stricken Edd just has to confess that the logic behind this one is far beyond his range of understanding. In the end it takes genius of a different sort, namely Ed's fraternal flash of inspiration to solve the map's riddle which is where it starts to get decidedly sticky (Using Eddy's face with the map with his pencil-drawn ear as the "X"). Edd is shocked that he was able to figure it out and asks how did he do it. Ed says that it is a brother thing. If the map is to be believed - and Eddy so badly wants to believe it then it is time for some deduction. Edd then places a map of the cul-de-sac over Eddy's map to deduce where in the Cul-De-Sac the treasure is. Edd finds the place they need to find, but it is not good and very risky because his brother's hidden stash of goodies is in the Trailer Park and there are no prizes for guessing whose trailer its sitting under. It is the Kanker Sisters' trailer obviously because of the file Edd shows to the others. (Eddy states angrily that his brother was a wiz at ticking him off.) A new strategy is called for which sees the Eds, poorly disguised as workmen busy working on the Kankers' drains and the girls seem satisfied with their explanation (after all workmen can be so cute). After the Kankers leave back into their trailer, Edd analyzes the map again and says that if his calculations are correct the treasure should be underneath the Kankers' trailer. As Edd and Eddy look under the latter says they should start digging, but one sniff under the trailer is enough to convince both of them that this is a job for the Lumpy One and after a good greasing with butter he's soon busy digging and it's not long before he strikes gold in the form of an old suitcase. Eddy knows this is it but unfortunately for the boys, right in the midst of their celebrations they realize that they have emerged through the Kankers' bathroom floor and the girls are all ready to clean up as well as pucker up and worse still the suitcase belongs to them (and only filled with wishbones for some reason). Edd realizes the only way out is through a bribe. With the help of fifty cents apiece, Edd and Ed buy their way to freedom while stingy Eddy, too mean to cough up the cash, is left to his fate, which he was probably kissed by the Kankers. Edd thinks he should brought more coins with him, but Ed tells him he did the brotherly thing as they walk out of the Trailer Park. Edd asks does he really think so, but Ed just responds with "Think what, Double D?" as they leave. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Not that it's out of place in this 'den of dishovelment', but why is there a vehicle sitting in your brother's bedroom?" Eddy: "He keeps his snake in the trunk." the boot of the car "Huh, the little weasel (referring to the snake) must've escaped again." Edd: hearing a snake escape "Escaped? Oh dear, oh dear, oh-" and bumps into the giant camel Eddy: "HEY WATCH THE CAMEL! I said no touching!" ---- *'Edd': and confused "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go...Ta-ta." Eddy: "Were are YOU going?" ---- *'Ed': at the wall "Oh cool! It is so flat!" Edd: off-screen "I'm surrounded by idiots." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ever think of renting out that empty space you call a head?" ---- *'Ed': "I think I just thunk." Edd: "Was that English, Ed?" ---- *''bangs on Edd's door with a shovel a couple of times before stopping'' Edd: and answers door "Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?" ---- *'Edd': expecting the "X" that is drawn and animated on Eddy's ear "By Jove, he's got it! Ed, how did you do that?" Ed: "Because I am a brother and Eddy's brother is a brother and Eddy is a brother to Eddy's brother as a brother I am." Edd: "Um… nicely put, Ed." Eddy: "Oh brother." ---- *'Edd': and defeated "I concede to your brother's ingenuity, Eddy. I couldn't decipher the map!" ---- *'Eddy': at Edd for not making a good enough effort "You're supposed to be the smart one! You're messing with our group dynamics!" Edd: disappointed "It's beyond me, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': out loud after being covered in butter by Edd and Eddy "My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" ---- *'Ed': up the trailer "It smells under here, guys." Edd: talking through clenched teeth "Down, Ed, down! Put it down!" Ed: "What?" ---- *'Marie': hearing Ed loudly drop the trailer "Go tell those guys to keep it down, Lee!" Lee: trailer door and peers outside "HEY WALTER!" around and sees nobody outside and walks back inside "No sign of him, Marie, must be on a coffee break." ---- *'Eddy': Edd announces the 50-cent bribe "Fifty? Pay? I can't breath!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first appearance of Eddy's Older Brother's Room. The second appearence is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ''where the Eds try to hide from the kids' wrath. *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1960 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean%27s_11_(1960_film) ''Ocean's 11]. A remake of the 1960 film was released in 2001, the year before this episode was released. *Look out for the names on the files in Edd's cabinet as they include amongst the cul-de-sac kids and his parents dossiers on Big Jim, Hyuck and Danny. Big Jim is a senior storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon, Hyuck is one of the props/background artists and Danny is of course none other than Eds' creator Danny Antonucci! *On Eddy's Brother's wall, it said he had 13 dates. *Eddy's Older Brother seems to be a complex person as he has some strange items in his room yet the most unusual ones are: **A "lucky" toilet seat **A Nana Mouskouri poster (Nana is a Greek singer who was very popular in the '70s) **A beach set, chair and parasol complete with a pile of sand **A car **A harp (this might mean that he played a harp before) **A slug-shaped clock sitting next to a packet of salt (go figure, salt kills slugs and snails.) **A stuffed camel **A bricked off window **A bricked off air vent **The safe booby trap (literally a safe hanging from the ceiling to drop on the intruder) **Many other strange items *In this episode, we find out that Eddy's brother has a pet snake (that, according to Eddy, "escaped again"). *While dressed as a construction worker, Edd makes a fake ID card using the name Walter Sobchak, a reference to John Goodman's character in the 1998 cult film The Big Lebowski. *If you look carefully in Edd's file cabinet, there is no Kankers folder. In fact, based on where he took the folder, he took "Danny's" folder. *In about 7 minutes 47 seconds into the episode, you can see The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle, which was later featured in the episode "Run for your Ed." *It is possible that the suitcase once belonged to Eddy's Brother, and that he had given it to the Kankers' at one point, since he had a treasure map that lead right to it, and because May said "Hey! I forgot where I hid these!" toward the end of the episode. *Probably, May has bad memory of keeping track of things such as that suitcase of wishbones. *This is the second time Edd says "I'm surrounded by idiots." when he was standing with Ed and Eddy in front of Eddy's Brother's room. The first time was "Dim Lit Ed" at the end of the latter episode. *The kids are absent in this episode. *This episode reveals that you can bribe the Kankers to let you go if you pay them 50 cents for each person. *Ed claims in this episode that his gym bag is not just a gym bag and thinks it's a way of life. *This is the second episode where only the Eds and the Kankers are seen in an episode. The first was "Nagged to Ed". *When Ed grabbed the trophy with his mouth while saying meow he was making a reference of how mother cats carry their kittens by grabbing them on their necks by the mouth. Gallery The Things from Eddy's Brother's Room The Chamel.jpg|The Camel Snail Clock.jpg|The Snail Clock Fake Horse Shoe.jpg|The Toilet Seat/Horse Shoe Wizzard.jpg|The Safe CarBrother.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Car Fake Window.jpg|The Bricked-Up Window Bedroom.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Bed The Beach Place.jpg|The Mock Beach Trophy.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Trophy The Map.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Map O ed eleven 008 0001.jpg|An almost full view of Eddy's Brother's room Other Pictures Edddoor.jpg|The elaborate security system of Eddy's Brother's Room Kankers!2.jpg|"Kankers!" Sobchak.jpg|Walter Sobchak Sobchak ID.jpg|Walter Sobchak's fake ID Trailer Park.jpg|"It smells under here, guys." Butter Toast.jpg|"My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3